Adults Next Door?
by SonicLover
Summary: It's 15 years in the future, and the KND has split apart, apparently never to meet again, but such is not the case... R&R!
1. Could it be?

Adults Next Door?  
  
Disclaimer: I doubt I need this.  
  
Author's note: Once again I'm "borrowing" a concept. I like to do that, since it doesn't require as much thought. Oh well, enjoy!  
  
Remember when reviewing: Because of a really nasty review I got once, I'd like you to keep your reviews under five sentences. Please.  
  
Chapter 1: Could it be?  
  
It was 15 years in the future. The KND had gone all separate ways. Numbuh 5 had gone into the clothing business. Numbuh 4 was now a championship boxer.  
Numbuh 3 was a weathe-rperson, and Numbuh 2 had joined the United States Air Force. Numbuh 1 was an architect. The KND had split up, apparently never to meet again, but such was not the case.  
The day it happened was on a Saturday. Abagail "Abby" Lincoln was having a slow business day at the clothing store. She was sitting at the counter, watching television.  
"And now for the news," an announcer said. "Nigel Uno, head of the Numero Uno Architectural Company, has just finished designing the new city hall at 182 Bristle Drive."  
"We now go live to the interview of Nigel. Nigel, do you have anything to say to the millions of viewers watching TV right now? Don't be nervous, spit it out!"  
Nigel sighed. "All you viewers out there, I hope one of you was one of my old childhood friends. I just can't be happy without one of you, I see it now."  
Abby gasped. She opened a drawer behind the counter and took out a group picture of the KND we all know. "Could... could it be!?" Abby slowly said.  
Without delay, she switched the sign at the front of the store from OPEN to CLOSED, got into the driver's seat of her delivery van, and drove off toward 182 Bristle Drive.  
Abby pulled up right behind where Nigel was standing and honked her horn, almost scaring the wits out of Nigel, the camera crew, and several viewers.  
Slowly Nigel turned around to face Abby. "Abagail Lincoln, from so long ago? Could it be?" he said. Abby simply nodded, and held out the picture she kept under the counter at her store.  
After a few seconds, the announcer interrupted. "Uh, can we get on with this heartwarming reunion? Our new weather-person, Kuki Sanban, is supposed to announce the weather on the hour."  
  
Hate to leave you hanging, but all good things must come to an end. I love to get reviews, so long as they aren't too rough. Bye! 


	2. The gang's all here!

Adults Next Door?  
  
Author's note: It's about time I worked on something other than Video Game Arena. I promise this chapter will be longer than the first. Here we go!  
  
Chapter 2: The gang's all here!  
  
"Say again?" Abby asked with disbelief. The announcer repeated, "Kuki Sanban, our new weather-person, is supposed to announce the weather shortly. Will you hurry, or will I have to cancel the weather report?"  
"Both, I'm afraid," Nigel replied, and he got into Abby's van. The van drove off, leaving the camera crew in silence. "I hate filming live," someone said.  
In the TV studio's weather office, Kuki was checking a map of the changing weather climates. She was a lot more serious than in her younger days (but then again, she'd have to be!).  
A knock on the door alerted Kuki. She walked over and opened the door to find her childhood friends, Nigel Uno and Abagail Lincoln, standing there. Abby held up the picture, and there was a long silence.  
Kuki broke the silence. "Nigel and Abby?" Nigel nodded. "Oh, I've missed you two so much! If only Hoagie and Wally were here, then the reunion would be complete."  
"You know, come to think of it," Nigel said, getting out a book of schematics, "I once made the design for the town's boxing championship building."  
Nigel flipped through the book. "Making small talk with the requester while sketching, I learned that one of the boxers' names was Wallabee Beatles."  
"TO THE VAN!" Abby shouted, and all three of them dashed out of the building. It was about fifteen minutes before they reached the championship building.  
Rushing into the dressing rooms, Nigel checked the names on the doors. "Bruce Nimble, Stan Umbrea, Wallabee Beatles, Ivan Greenv- Wait, guys. Go back one."  
The doorknob turned, and the door swung open, smacking Wally in the face. "Uh, sorry," Abby said as soon as she realized what she had just done.  
"That's okay, Abby," Wally said. "I go through a lot worse during the boxing ma- ABBY?!?" Smiling, Abby nodded. "It's us, from 15 years ago."  
"Great!" Wally said. "Nigel, Kuki, Abby... all that's missing is Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.! Wonder where he is?" The reunited team quickly found out.  
It just so happened that Wally's manager had stepped in to check up on him. "I think I can answer that," he said. "You're looking for someone named Hoagie, right?"  
"Well, it just so happens that I've been keeping up with every detail of the USAF, and a few months ago they hired someone named Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr."  
This was all the team needed to know. They dashed back to Abby's van and headed toward the USAF base. "What kind of stupid map is this?" Kuki commented as she read the map.  
A pretty darn good one, since Abby's van pulled up at the Air Force base within less than half an hour. Nigel used his binoculars to take a look up in the sky.  
There was Hoagie, piloting a test plane. Nigel got out of the van and grabbed two hangers with shirts hanging on them. (You'd expect something like that, it is the delivery van for a clothing store.)  
"It's a good thing I learned semaphore," Nigel said as he waved the hangers like flags. Hoagie found it a little odd that someone was semaphoring with shirts, but oh well.  
Hoagie took a good look at the "flags." "L... A... N... D... pause... O... N... pause... T... H... E... pause... R... O... A... D. Land on the road!" And Hoagie did.  
"So," said Kuki after the landing, "now that we're reunited, what do we do now?" "Gee," Abby said, "I guess I never really thought about that."  
"Being back together has really revived the KND's adult-fighting enthusiasm," said Wally, "but to act on that would be hypocritical, seeing as how we're adults ourselves."  
"I think this is our answer," Hoagie said, pulling out a TV guide from Abby's van (what was that doing in there?). He flipped through the guide and pointed to one listing.  
"The latest and funniest sitcom to hit TV," Nigel read, adjusting his sunglasses. "A Day in the Big City, starring the Delightful Teens from Down the Lane."  
  
That's all this time. Keep reviewing! 


	3. We meet again!

Adults Next Door?  
  
Author's note: Here we are, a new chapter! And it's about time!  
  
Chapter 3: We meet again!  
  
Wally hesitated. "So our old arch-nemeses, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, now have star positions in a sitcom? What's this world coming to?"  
"That's what the guide says," Hoagie replied. "It also reveals that they're filming at studio 39-Q at the top floor of Maxino TV Studios. You can learn a lot by reading."  
"Maxino TV Studios, eh?" Nigel said. "I know where that is. I should, I designed it. Being the head of an architectural company can really pay off sometimes. Let's go."  
"Hold it!" Abby yelled. "There's just one thing missing." She reached into her pocket and got out five badges, marked with the numbers 1 to 5.  
Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Kuki, and Wally donned their respective badges. "The KND is reborn!" Nigel, now Numbuh 1 again, yelled. "Uh, as... the AND... Geez, I gotta work on my dialogue."  
After a brief silence, everyone hopped into Abby's van. Abby, now Numbuh 5 once again, started the engine and drove off toward Maxino TV Studios.  
It was just a few minutes before the van pulled up to the skyscraper that was Maxino TV Studios. The AND dashed out and entered the building slowly.  
Numbuh 4 screeched to a halt in front of the studio door marked 39-Q on the top floor and put his hand on the doorknob. "Wait!" yelled Numbuh 2. "You can't do that!"  
"Oh yeah? Why not?" Numbuh 4 asked. "That's why not," Numbuh 5 said, pointing up. "The ON AIR sign is lit." "Not anymore," said Numbuh 4, punching the ON AIR sign out of working order.  
The door busted open, and the AND busted inside. The Delightful Chi... uh, Teens from Down the Lane were in the middle of an apartment scene.  
Numbuh 1 unplugged the TV camera. "Well well," said the DTFDTL, "if it isn't the Adults Next Bore. We thought we'd never see you idiots again."  
"The KND legend never dies," Numbuh 4 said. "There'll always be more kids to replace us. Who knows, maybe there's a next-generation KND meeting going on right now."  
"Who knows indeed," the DTFDTL said. "But now it's time to finish what started over 15 years ago!" "Funny," Numbuh 5 replied, "I was about to say the same thing."  
One of the DTFDTL angled one of the stage lights so that the beam of light went directly into Numbuh 4's eyes. Numbuh 4 held up his boxing champion plaque to shield the light.  
In addition to keeping the light out of Numbuh 4's eyes, the recently polished plaque reflected the light back and right into the eyes of the DTFDTL.  
Now another of the DTFDTL took the cord of the stage light and tried to whip the AND with it. Numbuh 5 put a stop to that idea by snagging the cord on a coat hanger.  
"This is taking too long," Numbuh 1 whispered to Numbuh 3. "Actually," Numbuh 3 whispered back, "I've got a plan. How strong is the roof of this building?"  
"It could probably be broken through from below with a strong whack, why?" Numbuh 1 whispered. Numbuh 3 quickly conveyed her plan through whispering.  
  
Hope you didn't forget the occupations of the AND, it'd be wise to remember them. That knowledge will come in handy shortly. If you forgot, check the first chapter again. Well, bye for now! 


End file.
